Era una mentira
by CaaroSmile1007xx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN! ¿Qué pasa si Katniss estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo a Peeta que todo fue una actuación? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Gale ante las noticias que Katniss y Peeta están juntos? Everlark. Se trata de una completa re-narración de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Cambiará grandes acontecimientos, las relaciones y la trama en general. Rated "M" .-


**Disclaimer: ****_Los Juegos del Hambre_**** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. La historia tampoco es mía, es una traducción del fic titulado "It was a lie"**

**_Katniss POV._**

Dos semanas. Dos semanas miserables, solitarias, insoportables han pasado.

Catorce días desde que llegamos a casa luego de ganar los 74th Juegos del Hambre anuales, y catorce días desde que le mentí a Peeta y le dije que todo era una actuación.

Porque sinceramente no lo era.

Claro al principio era todo sobre un montaje. Había estado tan alerta con él desde el principio, siempre cuestionando sus motivos. No sirvió de nada la primera vez que lo vi después del baño de sangre que el estuviera con los profesionales dándome caza. Me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente me di cuenta que en realidad estaba protegiéndome, dispuesto a dar la vida por mí. Los profesionales podrían haberlo matado fácilmente.

Fue este descubrimiento que hizo que mis sentimientos hacia él cambiarán.

Por eso cuando se anunció el cambio de reglas que dos tributos del mismo distrito podrían ser ganadores, inmediatamente corrí y lo busque frenéticamente.

Me había mantenido al margen antes de eso, no quería y me negaba a enfrentarme a la posibilidad de pelear con él hasta la muerte, a pesar de que ahora sé que el primero se hubiera matado a si mismo.

Cuando finalmente lo encontré fue como le dije a César Flickerman, me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo. Mi Peeta estaba vivo. Estaba decidida a llegar con los dos fuera de esa arena con vida a toda costa. Nunca pensé lo suficientemente hacia el futuro de lo que sucedería cuando llegáramos a casa.

Entonces nuestro tiempo en la cueva pasó. Le di un beso - mi primer beso-. Sentí algo muy dentro de mí durante ese beso, un sentimiento desconocido pero a la vez estimulante. Peeta mantuvo arriba nuestro ánimo, bromeando y contando historias a pesar de que estaba tocando las puertas de la muerte. El verdadero punto de inflexión para mí fue cuando me dijo, con gran detalle, la historia de la primera vez que él me vio, cuando teníamos cinco. El hecho de que se acordará de muchos detalles, y que describa exactamente como yo estaba, me hizo quererlo a él como nunca antes. No sabía que clase de sentimientos se estaban formando dentro mío, pero tampoco quería que se detuvieran.

Recuerdo cuando Cato lo tenía en una llave de cabeza en la parte superior de la Cornucopia, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba y mi corazón se estaba destrozando. Estábamos tan increíblemente cerca de ir a casa. Cato estaba en lo cierto - si yo hubiese intentado dispararle en la cabeza, Peeta iría con él-. Gracias a Dios por Peeta y su rapidez de pensamiento, así como el de mi objetivo.

Luego llegó el momento en que se revoco el cambio de regla. Peeta instantáneamente me dijo que lo matará- argumentando que yo tenía que ir a casa y vivir, que el Capitolio necesitaba a su ganador-. Tiré mi arco en disgusto, negándome a vivir en un mundo sin él. Era incomprensible para mí. Por eso saqué esas bayas nightlock. No para desafiar al Capitolio, no para demostrar un punto. Yo los saqué simplemente porque sabía que sería incapaz y sin voluntad de vivir mientras Peeta yacía muerto a mis pies.

Sinceramente, no sé en qué estaba pensando al mentirle a Peeta cuando llegamos al Distrito 12. Había estado divagando sobre nosotros en el camino de vuelta en el tren y me había convencido de que estaríamos mejor así. Yo nunca había querido nada de esas cosas de relaciones normales, no quería casarme o tener hijos. Sabía que Peeta era una de esas personas que tenían una visión para su vida, y eso incluía casarse y una familia. En lugar de hablar con él, tomé la decisión por él. Me he arrepentido tanto de las palabras que se derramaron fuera de mi boca. Me quedé allí y vi a su corazón haciéndose añicos junto al mío, vi la herida profunda en sus ojos. Quiero volver a retomar todo, pero no se cómo. Constantemente pienso que el nunca podría perdonarme.

He estado deprimida desde ese día. Apenas he salido de mi habitación en mi nueva casa en la aldea de los Vencedores. Prim y mi madre han estado intentando conseguir que me levante y haga las cosas, pero me niego y doy vuelta en mi cama cara a cara con la pared. Gale llegó alrededor de los primeros días, y le oí abajo cuando el estaba preguntándole a mi mamá si quería ir a cazar con él. Sutilmente ella le espantó por la puerta y desde entonces no lo ha intentado nuevamente . A veces veo a Peeta por la ventana, caminando por el pueblo, viéndose tan deprimido como yo. Suele lanzar una mirada hacia mi casa, y es allí donde me acobardo, rezando para que no vea en lo que me he convertido. ¿Qué he hecho yo para que este niño inocente, dulce, me quisiera dar el mundo? ¿Por qué dejé que mi inseguridad y el miedo paralizante arruinarán algo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad? Cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón me dice que corra a toda velocidad por la puerta hacia sus brazos a rogar por el perdón. Arrastrarme y declaran cualquier cosa para conseguir que me mire como lo hizo en esa cueva. Mi cabeza me impide moverme un centímetro. Esto me convence de que él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo - que he arruinado cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación-. Tengo que aceptar mi nueva vida. Tengo que aceptar que siempre voy a estar sola. Nadie quiere estar con una chica traumatizada que ha asesinado, aunque fuera para salvar mi propia vida y la de Peeta. ¿Por qué iba el a hacerlo? Claro, ya hemos pasado por los mismos Juegos juntos, pero Peeta es guapo, un chico encantador y dulce. Él podría conseguir a cualquier chica que el quisiera en el distrito . Estos son los pensamientos que han estado rondando mi mente tratando así de convencerme a mí misma de ello

La verdad es que yo no creo que ello este funcionando.

Sólo puedo pensar en él. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. La calidez que sentía cuando sonreía tan amplio que su sonrisa amenazaba con superar su cara.. La confusión que trajo mis sentimientos por él y la alegría de darme cuenta de que yo realmente tenía sentimientos románticos por él. La mirada en sus ojos cuando le mentí sobre las vías del tren y la pena que me trajo, sabiendo que le dolía mucho. ¿Qué debe pensar de mí ahora. Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?.

Ruedo de la cama y camino perezosamente por las escaleras, en búsqueda de mi madre y Prim. Están en la sala de estar, ellas se sorprenden al verme. No he salido de mi habitación en más de una semana, excepto para ir al baño.

- _ ¡Katniss!_.- Prim grita corriendo a abrazarme Estoy un tanto débil por mi falta de actividad y casi pierdo el equilibrio.

- _Hola pequeño pato_- susurro con amor abrazándola de nuevo con mi fuerza limitada.

- _Hola mamá_ - le digo a mi madre.

- _ Hola Katniss_ - contesta educadamente. Nuestra relación es diferente ahora que estoy de vuelta. Ella parece estar más por alrededor y no con la mirada perdida como antes.

Libero a Prim de la prisión de mis brazos y voy a sentarme en el sofá. Mi madre está al otro lado de la habitación en una silla, y Prim brinca a mi lado.

- _ ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?-_ Pido después de un momento de silencio

- ._Por supuesto_ - contesta mi Madre. Prim solo asiente.

Pienso por un momento en cómo formular lo que estoy por preguntar. Finalmente acabo soltando todo de una.

- _ Cuando regresamos de los juegos, le mentí a Peeta._ - rápidamente digo y ambas jadean y con un movimiento de manos me incitan para continuar.

- _ Le dije que nuestra relación durante los Juegos era toda una actuación. Y en realidad no lo fue.-_

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_.- pregunta Prim.

- _ ¿Sientes algo por él?_- añade mi madre.

- _No estoy segura_- respondo sinceramente. -_Sé que nunca he sentido esto por nadie en mi vida, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Sobre nuestro tiempo en la cueva, de lo que hablamos, cuándo… nos besamos-_ dije tímidamente la última parte, consciente de que estaba hablando con mi madre y mi hermana de doce años.

- _ Bueno, ¿te gusta?_- pregunta sin rodeos mi madre-_ Quiero decir, ¿te gusta como algo más que un amigo, más que alguien que acabas de ver casualmente y con quien solo deseas pasar el tiempo?_-

- _Sí._- respondo de inmediato.

- _Entonces, ¿por qué le mentiste ?_- realmente interesada pregunta Prim.

- _ Nunca he querido tener una relación antes_- explico-_ Tengo el miedo de salir lastimada, de no ser capaz de dar lo que el quiere. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba aterrorizada de que me conociera y luego se diera cuenta de que no quería estar conmigo, tenía terror de no saber qué hacer en una relación. Me aterraba de sobre manera ser lastimada por mi falta de conocimiento.-_

- _ ¿De verdad crees que te haría daño?_- pregunta suavemente mi madre.

- _ No-_ le respondo al instante.

Ambas suspiran.

-_¿Qué debo hacer?_ – digo frenéticamente.

-_Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Katniss?_ – insiste Prim.

- _Peeta._- digo sin rodeos.

- _Vamos anda ve por él_.- añade mi mamá

_- Ustedes no entienden. Lo herí demasiado, le mentí en su propia cara. Destruí sus esperanzas. Pensaba que él "nosotros" fue real, y yo le dije que solo lo utilizaba para llegar a casa con vida. Le rompí el corazón antes de siquiera tenerlo ¿Cómo podría perdonarme alguna vez?_ - Estoy tratando de frenar las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. Prim envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, proporcionando el confort humano que he estado evitando durante estas dos semanas.

- _ Katniss, si todo lo que ese chico te dijo e hizo por ti durante los Juegos era verdad, no hay una posibilidad de que no te perdone. Sólo tienes que darle la oportunidad. Dile lo que pasó. Él te entenderá. Si realmente se siente de la misma manera que él afirma quererte a ti, no hay manera de que no vaya a funcionar_ – acota mi madre.

- _¿En serio?_.- pregunto un poco más tranquila.

- _Es una realidad_- dicen las dos.

- _ Pero Katniss te estás haciendo miserable por una razón estúpida, muy estúpida-_ señala Prim .Me veo obligada a estar de acuerdo con ella.

- _Solo ve por él _.- Wow tengo una hermanita directa.

Antes de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, me voy a la cama y a medio camino me desvió hacia la puerta principal cuando siento que me llaman.

- _¿Qué?-._ Les grito.

- _Probablemente deberías de irte a cambiarte antes.-_ dice Prim intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

Me miro a mi misma. Y veo que estoy usando la misma ropa desde hace casi dos semanas, y asiento con la cabeza en dirección a mi hermana.

Subo corriendo las escaleras, tomo una ducha rápida, trenzo mi pelo hacia atrás y me pongo unos vaqueros limpios y una simple camiseta. Ato mis botas rápidamente, y en poco tiempo estoy corriendo nuevamente por las escaleras.

Digo un adiós rápido por encima de mi hombro, y como respuesta se oyen dos "buena suerte" provenientes de la sala de estar. Estos me dan la esperanza de que pueda tener éxito.

Estoy a mitad de camino. La casa de la aldea de los vencedores de Peeta no se encuentra muy lejos, antes de llegar me doy cuenta que en realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decirle. Me encojo de hombros con la esperanza de que las palabras correctas puedan venir a mi. Rezando mentalmente para que los sentimientos de el, no hayan cambiando.

Subo los escalones de la entrada, y veo algunas luces encendidas en la casa. Bueno, al parecer él está en casa.

Tomo una respiración profunda, tratando de dejar todos mis miedos y temores atrás. Llamo hacia la puerta principal.

Diez interminables segundos transcurren antes de que se abra la puerta y estemos cara a cara por primera vez desde que rompí su corazón.

- _Hola, Peeta._-

**_. . ._**

**_NOTA TRADUCTORA:_**

**_Aquí estoy devuelta al mundo del fanfiction y con lo que más me gusta hacer que es traducir, espero esta historia tenga buena acogida :DD!._**

**_Bueno no esta demás decir que actualizaré todos los Lunes, empezando el 24.12.12._**

**_Saludos que tengan un bonito fin de semana!_**

**_Caaaro! xxoo!._**


End file.
